The Night Pride and Elena of Avalor
by Toothless34
Summary: Elena goes to the Tree of Life with the jaguins and Isabel and doesn't know it while Kion is watching the cubs while Rani gets some peace and quiet with no one bothering her.
1. Elena of Avalor Point of View

Elena said, "Good morning Isa." Isabel said, "You're in a good mood." Elena said, "Why wouldn't I be? I am going somewhere with the jaquins because they all could take a vacation." Isabel said, "Can I come with? I really want to see more places." Elena said, "Sure but we're going somewhere to get away from a little responsibility but we're bringing Migs kids."

Migs showed up with his kids, ready to go to Vallestrella to pick up Luna and Skylar. Elena said, "Come on Isa, time to go." Isabel put on her go-pack and got on Migs behind Elena and all of them went to Vallestrella. Isabel said, "This place is amazing." They went to the palace and spotted Skylar and Luna ready to go.

Skylar said, "I was wondering when you would show up." Luna said, "Me too." They all flew off and out of Vallestrella and Avalor. They spotted of what they thought was a clearing and they landed. Isabella said, "Look at this place. I have never seen a place that has elements crossing together. I saw forests, snow with ice, and plains."

Elena said, "I know. This place is unique. I can practice some of my new magic, i'll just practice it over there." Elena went to a separate spot to practice some of her new magic. Isabel said, "I'm going to go explore." The jaquins laid down while the kid jaquins played.

Isabel spotted a tree with a hole in it and wondered out loud, "I wonder what lives in here." She went deeper in and was amazed by the glow and by the... paintings. She spotted young cubs and an older one that looked like them but bigger and asleep. At the sound of the cubs being frightened the older one woke up and spotted Isabel and roared and Isabel ran out and screamed.

Elena and the jaquins was coming but Elena arrived first because she was closer and spotted the bigger one coming at Isabel. Elena said, "Blaze." It almost hit the bigger one but the bigger one avoided it. Isabel said, "Stop. That one is being like Migs and is protecting the babies that's inside."


	2. The Night Pride's Point of View

Rani said, "I'm going to go somewhere peaceful around here. Are you sure you can stay here and watch the cubs?" Kion said, "I can handle it, you just go get some rest. Me and my team already did our patrol, they're just going around a second time." Rani left Kion at the Tree of Life and went to find a quiet place to rest up for her patrol that night.

Kion went into the Tree of Life where the cubs were playing with each other. Kion hopped onto the rock and laid down and closed his eyes but was listening. A moment later Kida said, "Dad. We're scared." Kion opened his eyes and looked up and saw a strange creature in his home and scaring his cubs. He roared normally and she ran out screaming and Kion followed while his cubs followed.

The cubs stopped before they got to the entrance. Kion went out but saw a bigger strange creature. She pointed her stick thingy at Kion and said, "Blaze." Kion jumped out of the way before it hit him because he had no clue what that blast would do. The first strange creature said, "Stop. That one is being like Migs and is protecting the babies that's inside."

Six animals that looked very similar arrived as Kion's team arrived. Fuli said, "We heard the scream. What's going on?" Kion said, "Them."


	3. The Night Pride and Elena of Avalor

Fuli asked, "Sorry. Who are they and what are they?" Ono said, "I don't know. They look like jaguars but jaguars don't have wings." Luna said, "We're not jaguars, we're jaquins." Isabel said, "Wait a minute. You all can understand them?" Migs said, "Well. We're animals, they're animals. It only makes since that we can understand them."

Kion said, "I have to ask you the same question my friend asked you. Who are you and what are you?" Skylar said, "My friend here already said that we're jaquins but these two are people. This is Chief Migs, Luna who is part of the King's Guard, this is Crowned Princess Elena of Avalor, Princess Isabel, and i'm King Skylar of the jaquins. These are Migs kids, Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella." Luna said, "You're temporary king until you're dad gets better. And who and what are all of you?"

Kion stepped forward and said, "My name is Kion, this is Fuli, Ono, Anga, Bunga, and Beshte." The young cubs came out and headed straight for their dad. Migs said, "I'm guessing you're a father too." Kion said, "Yes. This is Kida, Koda, and Kopa. Me and my cubs are lions, Fuli is a cheetah, Ono is a egret, Anga is a marshal eagle, Bunga is a honey badger, and Beshte is a hippo." Bunga said, "Don't forget the best part. You're a king here and not because you're dad or mom is sick."

Elena asked, "So what did that one say?" Migs said, "That's Kion and his cubs Kida, Koda, and Kopa and they're lions. That's Fuli who is a cheetah, Ono who is an egret, Anga who is a marshal eagle, Bunga who is a honey badger, and Beshte who is a hippo." Skylar said, "Well, Bunga said that Kion is a King and not because his parents are sick."

Isabel asked, "What's with the mark on his forehead, the scar over his eye, and the mark on all of their shoulders?" Kion said, "The mark on my forehead was placed there when I became King. The scar over my eye is the reason we came here in the first place." Bunga said, "The mark on our shoulders reveal that we are part of the Night Pride." Luna said, "He said the mark on his forehead was placed there when he became King, the scar over his eye is why they came here and the honey badger said that the mark on their shoulders reveal that they're on the Night Pride."

Mingo, Zoom, Estrella, Kida, Koda, and Kopa played together while the grown-ups continued to talk. Elena asked, "So where's all of their families?" Fuli said, "I prefer to be by myself, Ono has a flock, Beshte's dad, Bunga's uncles, and Kion's parents and sister is all in the Pride Lands and as far as the rest of us know, Anga was mainly by herself." Skylar said, "Their families is all in the Pride Lands whatever and wherever that is."

Elena said, "If I can bring stuff alive, maybe I can make it so as we can understand them too so as you don't have to continue repeating what they are saying to us." Isabel asked, "Are you sure you can do that, you know with your new powers?" Elena said, "I don't know but i'm willing to give it a try. I just need one of them to try it on." Kion said, "No way am I gonna have a beam of light blast at me again." Bunga said, "When you say it like that, I wanna do it, sounds like fun to me." Fuli said, "Be our guest. If it works, that's great. If it doesn't, at least we'll get some peace and quiet."

Luna said, "This Bunga fella wants to do it. He said that is sounds like fun." Elena stayed calm and pointed her scepter at Bunga and said, "Speak." A beam of light shot out and hit Bunga. Isabel asked, "Did it work?" Elena said, "I don't know." Bunga said, "That was un-Bunga-lievable." Elena said, "It worked." Elena held out her scepter again and said, "Speak." This time she said the word in her head over and over again as she moved her scepter from one to the next and to the next. She even got Kida, Koda, and Kopa.

Fuli said, "That was weird." Kida, Koda, and Kopa followed Minga, Zoom, and Estrella except they were flying while the cubs were on the ground and they jumped off of the jaguins. Bunga said, "I'm gonna go play with the babies." FUli said, "Don't use your stink on the young ones." Isabel said, "Huh. What stink?" Ono said, "Believe us, you don't want to be behind him."

Rani and her team came. Kion turned and said, "I thought you were resting. What are you doing here?" Rani said, "We heard a scream and came right over." Isabel asked, "Who are they?" Rani said, "That's a good question and I was thinking the exact same question." Kida, Koda, and Kopa heard Rani and stopped playing. They ran over to their mother and said, "Mom. We made some new friends."

Elena said, "So that's the Queen here. She's beautiful." Kion was looking at Rani and her team and said, "We got this, you all should be resting for tonight." Isabel asked, "What's tonight?" Fuli said, "Queen Rani and her team patrols at night while we patrol during the day." Bunga looked up and said, "Yeah. We used to be called the Lion Guard until another Guard won the competition and Kion gave up the Roar but instead he mastered it and we came here to help out the Night Pride and Kion became King."

Kion said, "See? We can handle this. We've dealt with worse situations. Go rest up." Rani said, "Fine. You better be right because Bunga just mentioned the Roar." Kion said, "Bunga always talks about random stuff." Rani and her team walked away and the young cubs went back to playing.

Isabel said, "Queen Rani is beautiful." Elena, Isabel, and the jaguins sat down and soon so did Kion's team." Elena said, "We've been through tough times too. What was you're worse situation?" Bunga came over real quick and said, "Oh. We had to deal with Scar who returned in the form of a lion's head made of fire in a volcano who united all the Outlanders against the Pride Landers. Ushari, a poisonous snake, gave Kion that scar by order from Scar but in the end, Kion called upon the lions of the past and they made it rain down on Scar who took him out and Ushari was about to attack Kion again but I intervened and fell toward the lava but then Ono saved me. So what was your worse situation?"

Skylar said, "Whoa. Just a head made of fire. That sounds interesting." Migs said, "It also sounds doubtful." Luna said, "We all thought it was doubtful when Princess Sofia came to us saying that she could bring Elena back." Elena said, "Our worse situation was when Shuriki invaded our home and killed our parents. Not to mention not too long ago, we discovered our cousin had helped Shuriki and he betrayed our family." Isabel said, "Uh, Elena. Your dress is glowing." Elena took a deep breath and her dress turned back to normal.

Bunga said, "Oh. King Simba would know what that's like. I would say so would Mufasa but he's gone and only Kion can talk to him." Isabel said, "That literally makes no since. How would whoever this King Simba is, know what it's like to have someone betray the family?" Bunga said, "King Simba is Kion's dad." Kion said, "A long time ago when my parents were still cubs, Scar had set both my Grandfather Mufasa and my dad up to die but only succeed by killing Mufasa. Dad got away and only returned when he was fully grown and strong. He defeated Scar and became King of the Pride Lands."

Elena asked, "How does this Scar character count as a family member betraying the others?" Kion said, "Scar is the brother of my Grandfather Mufasa. He also lied to everyone that dad was dead and that he was taking over with a heavy heart." Isabel said, "Oh." Elena said, "Well, since we got responsibilities, I think we need to head back now." Skylar said, "Yeah. If my dad ever found out that I left Vallestrella for a long time, then I would be in trouble."

Bunga said, "Okay. Bye. Come back soon." Isabel said, "Maybe someday." Elena and Isabel hopped on a jaquin and took off.


End file.
